Conventionally, this kind of file search apparatus has been well-known, which supports a reel to a base rotatably around a vertical shaft and a selection device not-rotatably to the same, the reel being driven by a driving device so that the selection device searches a desired one of files accommodated in the reel.
Such apparatus, however, cannot determine the position where the searched file is taken out, so that a worker must look for the searched file around the reel, which is very troublesome for him and requires an extra space around the reel.